Orochi Moon
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This was begging to be written sorry.


**Pre-story Note:** Yeah, I know but this was begging to be written.

**Orochi Moon**

**A Sailor Moon/ Ranma/ King of the Fighters Crossover**

"I'm sorry Bunny," said a young man. "But I don't think we should be together." Bunny Tsukino was devastated and it was after she had 'aced' a test and her parents had agreed to let him date her. Now she didn't know what to do. She felt like her life was over but what she didn't know was that the fact she was changing. In to something different, she was having nightmares but not about the destruction of her home but the destruction of her loved ones. She was in a very beautiful black off the shoulder gown, black heels and a tiara with black and violet diamonds in it.

She had Tuxedo Mask's throat grasped in her hand and he was lifted up in the air. She was in front of her mate, who was in the shadows sitting on the throne with his head cocked to the side one of his hands was surrounded in violet flames. "KILL HIM MY LOVE!" He said with an echo. She gave off a sexy chuckle.

"With Pleasure My Love!" She said and when she was about to crush his throat she woke up screaming.

It was a nice day in Jubahn, California. A suburb of San Diego, Bunny was walking through the mall with another cute blond with blue eyes. They had just got out of school after feeling like she just 'aced' another test. She should be pleased but she was still depressed about her break up with her boyfriend Darien.

"Oh Bunny," said her friend. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

"I don't know Mina." She said, "it's just that." Tears started to come out gently, Mina grabbed her as she cried on her shoulder. What they didn't know was the group of demons coming up on them.

"Oh no!" Mina said and they ran. "Bunny, we have to transform now!" Bunny nodded and transformed in to the Sailor Solder forms. But instead of making speeches they went right in for the attack. The demon general had ordered her solders to attack and they did. The fight was on but it wasn't looking good for Moon and Venus. Venus was being held and was about to be killed Moon was out of it and bleeding. "MOON WAKE UP!" She screamed, "WAKE UP!"

Just then, Moon was hunched over, her eyes were glazed, the tips of her gloves were ripped off, there was a violet tint in her hair and steam was coming out of her mouth. The demon general was scared of her, "KILL HER!" So the demons attacked her and she ripped in to them.

Meanwhile a young man was walking through, the mall with two young women. One was dressed in all white while the other was in red and black. One had blonde hair and the other had reddish-brown hair. The blonde also had a blue eye, the other eye was covered with an eye patch because it was destroyed. The young man was buffed, dressed in a white Chinese style shirt, black pants, boots and golden bracers. He had black hair with white streaks and blue eyes. He suddenly looked up, The woman with the patch looked over to him. "What is it Boss?" She said.

"Something's not right," he said.

"What do you mean?" Said the other.

"There's another one of us here."

"Another Orochi Warrior?"

"Yes," he got up from where he was because they were eating lunch in the 'food court' and took off.

Meanwhile the other inner scouts had showed up in uniform. "What happened?" asked Mars.

"I don't know," said Venus. "We were attacked by demons and were almost killed but something happened she just turn in to this." Moon had the dead demon general's body and was ripping it apart.

"Moon," said Jupiter. "Calm down." Just then someone came down.

"BUNNY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He said, they looked over and saw him he was with two women. Moon growled and tried to attack. "I said 'enough'!" But she attacked him and they went at it. He put his knee in her stomach, lifted her off and slammed an elbow to the back of her neck knocking her out. Then he picked her up and started to take off.

"Wait!" Said Jupiter, "Who are you?"

"No you did not just ask who he was?" Said the blonde, but he held his hand out.

"Enough Mature, I am Ranma Yaskani. Head of the Yaskani clan, do not worry. Bunny will be safe." With that they took off. Mercury closed up her tablet and the others looked at her.

"Tell me you got his location." Said Mars.

"Yeah, I have it." She said, "Nerma."

Bunny was on the Moon in the palace, it was her birthday and no one was catching her eye that was until the ruler of Earth had appeared, he was huge and tall. He was buffed, had short white hair with black streaks in it, blue silted eyes and dressed in a white Chinese shirt, slacks and boots. His son was with him, he was smaller but by no account a weakling. He was dressed just like his father, but he also had on a moon pendant that was given to him by his godmother; Queen Serenity.

"Hello Matt," she said. "Hello Ran." She hugged her godson and kissed him on the temple.

"Your highness." Said Ran with a bow.

"Hello Serenity," said Matt. Ran had seen Bunny and waved to her she blushed as he went over to her. She ran right for him and grabbed him in a tight hug. Then kissed him passionately. Their parents looked at them smiling, "they are perfect for each other."

"They are Matt," she said. "Ran can make her happy."

With that Bunny woke up in a white tank top and boy shorts. "Where am I?" She said, she started to look around. This wasn't her room, it was much nicer and cleaner. Just then a maid had came in.

"Are you alright miss?" She said, "I have some clothes for you." Bunny got up and took the clothes and dressed behind a screen.

"Where am I?" She said.

"Yaskani manor," said the maid. "We are wondering when you were going to wake up." Bunny got dressed in a silk shirt with a golden crescent moon on her back, slacks and slippers. Her hair was in pigtails and they walked out of the room. She had seen a lot of pictures on the walls. There were two in common with the pictures. One of the person, didn't matter it they were male or female, their hands were on fire and the crescent moon was in the back ground.

They had walked in to the main room and they saw Ranma and a very beautiful young woman in a purple and silver kimono with silver crescent moons on the elbows. She had red hair in a bun and rich purple eyes. "Hello Bunny," she said. Bunny grabbed the woman in a tight hug.

"Auntie!" She said, The woman was Bunny's godmother and Ranma mother, Nodoka Yaskani.

"Hey kiddo, didn't forget me didn't ya?" He said and she grabbed him in a hug as well.

"No you big lug," she said. "not that I'm not happy to see you Ranma but why am I here?" Ranma smirked and lifted a hand and it lit on fire, with purple flames. Bunny gasped .

"I think this is the reason. You have it too."

"The purple flames," she whispered.

"You are here to be trained in using it and gaining control." Said Nodoka.

"I will do everything in my power to help you." Said Ranma, Bunny looked at him and Ran was super imposed over Ranma. She grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek as thanks for helping her.

TBC

**Note:** I came up with this after watching a fan-made, live action Sailor Moon movie. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
